Tout est fini
by Nanaelle Jenkins
Summary: Ils ont tous tant changé... La seule à être restée la même, c'est Momoi. Alors, la seule solution que j'ai... Oui, cette seule solution que j'ai pour ne pas tomber plus bas encore, je vais la saisir. [OS Triste, possibilité de le continuer en TS]
1. Première partie

_**« Tout est fini. »**_

Ces trois petits mots se répètent dans mon crâne. Ils s'insinuent perfidement dans mon coeur encore fragile. Ils provoquent des tremblements et des hésitations à mon corps. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de réagir ainsi. Mais comment pourrais-je réagir autrement ? Tous, autant qu'ils sont, ont changé. Mon meilleur ami est devenu mon pire ennemi. L'homme que j'aime est devenu un homme détestable. L'homme qui me faisait tant rire est devenu imbu de lui-même, distant. L'homme que j'admirais tant est redevenu l'ombre solitaire qu'il fut auparavant. Mon coéquipier de repas est devenu désagréable et irrespectueux. Mon ami d'enfance est devenu plus froid que jamais, même avec moi… Et Momoi, cette jeune manageuse qui les aidait avec tant d'entrain ? Elle est au même point que moi, à ne plus les reconnaître. Chacun d'entre nous qui le réalise est plus faible que jamais. Oh, moi, je ne pense pas avoir déjà été forte. Quand je vois tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, tout ce qui les a ébranlé sans qu'ils ne tombent, je m'étonne même qu'ils tombent pour ça. Moi, ce n'est pas étonnant que j'en tombe. Je n'ai jamais été le genre de personne à montrer mes sentiments, mais j'ai toujours eu le coeur d'un enfant, à m'attacher à tous ceux que je croise. Je les ai rencontré, un par un, lors de ces deux dernières années de collège. Même si j'en connaissais déjà un, qui m'a d'ailleurs fait rencontrer un deuxième qui m'a fait rencontrer le reste. Parfois, je suis mélancolique, nostalgique. Notre famille me manque. J'avais pour habitude de les voir se disputer joyeusement. À présent, ils se disputent férocement. Ils sont même prêts à user de leurs poings… Non, mon coeur ne tiendra pas le coup. Je me retrouve à nouveau seule, isolée de ceux qui furent ma seule famille. Oui, je suis une orpheline, alors… Je cherche une attache, une seule. Et, lorsque j'en ai finalement trouvé sept… Je me retrouve à la dérive. Je marche, encore et encore, dans ces couloirs déserts. Les matchs ont commencé, mais je ne veux pas aller les voir. Non, je ne veux plus. De toute façon, ils gagneront. Mon regard triste se baisse sur mes chaussures. J'entends des sanglots, ce qui me surprend. Ce ne sont pas les miens : je ne laisse pas sortir mes larmes. Je lève les yeux et tombe sur une forme recroquevillée dans un coin, à même le sol. Mon regard caresse ses cheveux rose bonbon ébouriffés et je m'approche d'elle. Elle ne m'a pas entendue. Je m'accroupis devant elle et pose ma main sur le haut de sa tête. La jeune fille lève la tête et je croise son regard rose embué de larmes. Je lui adresse un sourire triste. D'un regard, nous nous comprenons. Momoi… Je la serre dans mes bras, où elle pleure de tout son saoul. Ses sanglots me déchirent le coeur, mais je ne fais rien d'autre que la serrer un peu plus fort contre mon corps faible. Oui, faible. Je suis si faible. Je suis incapable d'apaiser la douleur de mon amie, incapable de réconcilier les six joueurs, incapable de tourner la page sur le passé. Oui, très faible. J'entends le match depuis ici. On entend clairement les acclamations du public en faveur de mon lycée, Teiko. On entend clairement aussi les cris de rage de Daiki. Il ressemble de plus en plus à un lion en cage, incapable d'utiliser toute sa puissance. Sa voix me brise un peu plus encore. Je sais que je ne peux rien pour lui, alors qu'il est celui que, injustement, j'aime le plus. Une larme roule sur ma joue et j'enfouie mon visage dans le pull rose de Momoi. Je ne veux plus les entendre, je ne veux même plus être ici. Pourquoi étais-je venue, déjà ? Ah, oui, un ordre d'Akashi. Encore. Une autre larme roule sur mon autre joue. Peu à peu, mon visage se fait cascade et je sanglote auprès de mon amie. J'ai envie de hurler, de crier, de taper du pied, de menacer et d'écraser, mais je ne peux que pleurer, sangloter et m'écraser. Elle pleure de plus belle en sentant mes épaules trembler et en entendant mes reniflements. Je dois me calmer, je dois être là pour Momoi et non pas être un fardeau pour elle. Aussi je prends sur moi, encore une fois. J'inspire, j'expire. Je me renferme, encore. Les larmes se tarissent et je contrôle enfin mes tremblements. Je m'écarte très doucement de Momoi et, plantant mes yeux dans son regard perdu, je frissonne. Puis, je déclare d'une voix très douce, bien que nostalgique :

 **\- On les a perdu, Momoi. Mais ne désespère pas, tu seras encore là pour les voir redevenir eux-mêmes.**

 **\- Et toi ? Tu seras là, hein ? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?**

J'hésite un instant. Elle sait déjà ce que j'entreprends. Je dois lui dire la vérité.

 **\- Non, je ne serais plus là. Je ne reviendrais pas, Momoi. Ma place n'est plus ici. Toi, par contre, tu dois te battre. Et puis, Tetsuya-kun t'a promis qu'il resterait ton ami, non ?**

 **\- Mais…**

J'hausse un sourcil, la mettant au défi de me contredire. Elle m'offre un sourire triste.

 **\- Tu ressembles bien trop à Akashi.**

Un sourire nostalgique prend place sur mon visage.

 **\- Je sais, Daiki me l'a souvent dit.**

Elle soupire. Elle place ses deux mains frêles sur mes joues encore humides.

 **\- Je te promets une chose, alors.**

Je la regarde, interrogatrice.

 **\- Je prendrais soin de Dai-chan jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de moi, en ton absence.**

Un silence suit sa promesse. Elle comprends que je la remercie, bien que trop émue pour dire ce mot. Pour chasser mon sentiment et pour des explications, je demande finalement :

 **\- Tu comptes sur le fait que je revienne, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle garde le silence. Son regard est coupable. Je soupire. Je dépose un baiser délicat sur son front. Momoi est surprise.

 **\- Prends surtout soin de toi, Momoi, et ne change jamais. Si un jour on devait se retrouver, je souhaiterais que tu sois la même.**

Elle hoche la tête, émue. Je me relève, la laissant là, et retourne sans un mot de plus sur le banc, devant le terrain. Le coach et les remplaçants voient l'humidité sur mes joues et mes yeux rouges, mais ne m'en disent un mot. Ils savent, eux aussi. En fait, les seuls qui ne savent pas sont sur le terrain, à jouer avec une certaine frustration. Un sourire triste apparaît sur mon visage au moment même où Daiki se tourne vers moi. Lorsque son regard croise le mien, je comprends qu'il me demande des explications. Je lui souris et lui fais signe d'attendre. Il reprend donc le match comme si de rien n'était. J'ai vu Kuroko me jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets depuis le banc, non loin de moi. Mais lui non plus ne fait rien. Lui, il ne sait pas. Je m'étire et regarde avec une attention renouvelée le match devant moi. Non, rien à faire, je ne peux même pas me concentrer sur ça. Les adversaires se laissent balloter d'un côté à l'autre du terrain, sans même plus tenter de se battre. Chaque fois que Daiki veut crier de rage, il jette un coup d'oeil vers moi et se ressaisit. Il joue avec hargne et paresse à la fois, comme s'il était frustré mais qu'il s'avait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas besoin de jouer mieux que ça. Lorsque le match se termine, les deux équipes se saluent. Je choisis ce moment pour disparaître dans l'effervescence de la foule. Je marche, une nouvelle fois. En même temps, je n'ai pas la force de courir loin de ce tumulte désagréable. Je marche, donc, vers la maison que je partage avec mon ami d'enfance et sa famille. Je salue le père, la mère et la petite soeur puis pars dans ma chambre. Là, je laisse aller mes émotions. Les larmes roulent avec rage sur mes joues et je serre les poings. Je me mords vivement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier et le goût métallique du sang se propage dans ma bouche. Je m'avance à mon armoire. J'ouvre celle-ci et en sors un énorme sac, prêt depuis longtemps déjà. Je ne peux pas rester ici, dans cette maison, pour faire cela. J'ouvre la fenêtre, mon sac dans une main et dépose une enveloppe sur mon lit. Je sors par la fenêtre, glissant le long du mur et me rattrapant de justesse sur le sol dur. J'attends quelques minutes que mon ami rentre chez lui pour faire le tour de la maison et partir. Cette fois-ci, je cours. Je ne veux pas qu'on me rattrape, j'ai peur qu'on me fasse changer d'avis trop facilement. Je disparais dans les rues de Tokyo. Pendant ce temps, j'imagine Midorima Shintaro ouvrir fébrilement l'enveloppe, l'inquiétude dans le regard. Une larme roule sur ma joue et mon menton pour finir sa course sur le béton du trottoir. Je disparais, sans laisser une seule trace de mon passage autre que cette énième larme.

 _Un jeune homme entre lentement dans la chambre. Cette dernière est très simple pour une telle propriétaire. Les cheveux verts du jeune homme contrastent avec le gris des murs. Il n'y a aucune affiche, aucun poster, aucune décoration quelconque. Le jeune homme avance vers le lit, les jambes tremblantes. Son regard émeraude, où se mêlent inquiétude et peur, fixe un petit rectangle d'un blanc pur, simplement posé sur le lit de la chambre. Sur le papier, il y a une fine écriture délicate. Cette écriture… C'est la sienne, à elle. En y regardant bien, le jeune homme lit son nom sur le papier. Midorima Shintaro. Il glisse sa main sur le papier, puis s'en empare et le soulève. Il le retourne et décachette cette enveloppe. Il en tire un papier et une photo. Midorima pose son regard sur la photo. Là, on peut voir six têtes multicolores autour d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Aomine Daiki, celui aux cheveux couleur océan. Kuroko Tetsuya, celui aux cheveux couleur ciel. Akashi Seijuro, celui aux cheveux de feu. Murasakibara Atsushi, celui aux cheveux mauves. Kise Ryota, celui aux cheveux couleur des blés. Et enfin, Midorima Shintaro, celui aux cheveux couleur forêt. Au centre, il s'agit de Momoi Satsuki, sa seule amie féminine, à elle. Elle, elle prend la photo. Oh, Midorima s'en souvient bien, de cette photo. Son amie d'enfance y avait tenu. Mais, finalement, elle avait obtenu ceci avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous. Il retourne la photo et lit les deux phrases écrites au verso : « N'oublie pas, Midorima. Nous étions une famille. » Le jeune homme, ayant beaucoup de mal à ne pas comprendre l'allusion, dépose la photo sur le lit, à côté de l'enveloppe, et déplie la lettre. Au fil de sa lecture, il pâlit, il rosit et il pleura. Oui, le grand Midorima Shintaro, l'être aux airs les plus froids de l'univers, pleure. Il avait beau se montrer insensible, il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter… Et celle-ci n'est plus là à présent. Midorima sort son téléphone de sa poche et envoie six messages identiques à chacun de ses anciens amis. Ils débarquent chez lui dans la minute. Il les observe sans rien dire un instant puis glisse la lettre sous leurs yeux, accompagnée de la photo. Tous la lisent._

 _ **« Salut Shintaro. Et salut les amis, puisque je suis certaine que Shintaro va vous montrer cette lettre, au final.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée, je ne suis plus là. Vous devez vous en être rendu compte rapidement, si vous tenez encore un minimum à moi.**_

 _ **Momoi a été la seule à s'en rendre compte.**_

 _ **Je ne reviendrais pas. Là où je vais, tout ira mieux.**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas que vous m'attendiez chacun dans votre coin. J'attends simplement de vous que vous redeveniez ceux d'autrefois… Je sais que vous y parviendrez, finalement, mais il va vous falloir du temps, chose que je n'ai pas. Alors, voyez, je vous laisse ainsi.**_

 _ **Je vous aime beaucoup, chacun d'entre vous.**_

 _ **Shintaro, tu es le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Tu m'as toujours consolée, toujours adorée… J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Alors, pourquoi es-tu devenu si froid ? J'en viens à ne plus te reconnaître… Tu me rejettes ? Pourquoi ? C'est trop dur pour mon coeur fragile… Et tu le sais pertinemment. Alors quoi ? Je ne compte plus pour toi ? Sans doute…**_

 _ **Daiki, à toi maintenant. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours, même de là où je vais. Tu as été le premier à changer et tu seras le dernier à redevenir celui que tu étais. Tu sais bien que je suis faible, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, aujourd'hui je le suis plus encore. Parce que ma famille m'a abandonnée. Et toi, tu fus le premier à m'abandonner. J'ai beau avoir essayé, m'être accrochée… Tu m'as simplement ignorée. Ai-je encore un peu de ton amour aujourd'hui ? J'en doute…**_

 _ **Tetsuya-kun. Je t'admire, je t'adule, je te vénère presque. Tu es mon demi-dieu, mais tu es tout simplement tombé au bas de ton piédestal. Tu m'as promis de me ramener Daiki, tu n'as pas réussi. Je t'ai pardonné, mais tu ne t'es pas pardonné. Apprends à te pardonner tes erreurs. Tu redeviens une ombre solitaire, loin de moi, loin de nous… Laisse nous une chance, d'accord ?**_

 _ **Sei-chan, tu ne me laisses même plus t'appeler ainsi. Te souviens-tu ? Nous étions heureux, toi et moi, lors de nos concours idiots… Toujours, tu as gagné. Depuis toujours et pour toujours, c'est dans ta nature de gagner. Mais ça t'est tellement monté à la tête que tu es prêt à laisser dépérir tes amis pour la victoire… Alors, et bien, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire que je disparaisse ?**_

 _ **Atsushi, mon ami. Ai-je le droit de t'appeler ainsi à nouveau ? Tu es devenu bien irrespectueux. Tu t'en fiches de tout, même de moi. N'étais pas, justement, ton amie ? Ton bien le plus précieux après ton paquet de Nerunerunerune Candy ? Ou alors tu m'aurais menti ? Tu râles sans doute parce que je te gronde, là. Mais je ne te gronde pas. Je t'en veux, mais je sais pertinemment que jamais je n'aurais l'autorisation de te gronder comme autrefois. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne suis plus là, je ne peux plus te gronder.**_

 _ **Ryo-kun, tu es quelqu'un de génial. Tu as toujours réussi à me remonter le moral, à me faire rire. Tu me faisais rire malgré mes larmes, à chaque dispute avec l'un des précédents cités. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Celui où Sei-chan t'a enfin persuadé que le but était seulement de gagner. Celui où tu nous as tous, par conséquent, abandonné. Celui où tu m'as laissé tomber. Je t'en veux, tu sais. Parce que tu as changé, toi aussi. Tu n'es plus mon ami, mon confident, mon soutien… Tu n'es plus qu'un étranger qui me blesse toujours un peu plus, comme j'ai toujours eu l'habitude…**_

 _ **Momoi. Ah, Momoi… Tiens bon, d'accord ? Ne laisse pas les garçons t'abandonner comme ils l'ont fait avec moi. Même s'ils ont changé, ils redeviendront ce qu'ils furent, je le sais. Je ne peux juste pas attendre. Crois-moi, je tiens fort à toi. Tu es comme une petite soeur… Turbulente, niaise, et parfois insupportable, mais tellement adorable et généreuse qu'on t'oublie vite tous tes défauts. Ne manque pas à ta promesse, d'accord ? Peut-être que l'on se reverra, dans très longtemps, toutes les deux. Alors tu me raconteras comment ils sont enfin redevenus eux-mêmes. Bonne chance.**_

 _ **Oh, pardon ! Je suis déjà presque au bout du papier… Et bien, je vais finir ma lettre sur ces quelques mots alors : nous fûmes une famille, tous les huit. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous gâchiez tout ça ? Parce que vous gagniez trop ? Parce que vous n'aviez plus d'adversaire à votre taille ? C'est douloureux de savoir que je suis passée tant au second plan que vous n'en avez plus rien à faire de moi… Et bien, soit. Je disparais, et vous ne me reverrez plus. Prenez soin de vous, néanmoins.**_

 _ **XXX »**_

 _Aomine serre le poing et s'enfuit en courant. Kuroko veut le rattraper mais Akashi l'attrape par la manche avec un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas y aller, que c'était un ordre. Kuroko obéit alors, repartant à son tour chez lui sans un mot. Kise pleure de tout son saoul dans les bras de Momoi qui ne va pas mieux que lui. Atsushi a laissé tomber son paquet de chips et referme les poings sur le vide. Midorima défie Akashi du regard et celui-ci renifle d'un air hautain._

 ** _\- Cette fille ne nous était plus utile, de toute façon. Mieux vaut qu'elle ne réapparaisse jamais._**

 _Atsushi dut retenir Midorima de ses grands bras musclés pour ne pas que celui-ci frappe leur capitaine. Ce dernier partit après un dernier regard plein de dédain envers Midorima. Celui-ci se mit à sangloter silencieusement dans les bras d'Atsushi. Elle est partie, elle qui fut et qui est encore tant pour eux… Elle est partie et elle ne reviendra pas. Atsushi serre plus fort les poings, en colère. Non, il n'est pas en colère contre elle. Il est en colère contre lui et ses coéquipiers. Il veut qu'elle soit encore là et qu'elle le gronde de vive voix. Il veut voir Kise lui redonner le sourire, Midorima la surveiller du coin de l'oeil, Akashi lui parler d'un nouveau jeu qu'il aurait imaginé pour eux, Kuroko lui tenir doucement la main et Momoi s'extasier devant elle. Il veut pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras forts, la retenir, lui dire des mots doux. Et tout ça parce qu'il l'aime. Mais ça, il n'a pas eu le courage de lui dire et s'est éloigné aussi. C'est leur faute à eux s'il ne peut plus voir ça, faire ça. C'est leur faute à eux sept si elle est partie…_

 ** _"Tout est fini…"_**

 _Et voilà ! Un petit OS ! Bon, je dois avouer que c'est un OS qui fout un peu le moral à zéro... J'ai regardé Lilo et Stitch juste avant et du coup avec ma sensibilité et mon empathie de merde ben... J'ai pleuré et du coup ça a donné ça. M'enfin._

 _J'ai une suite en tête, ce qui en ferait un TS, et celle-ci serait bien plus joyeuse, mais bon, je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de l'écrire... Néanmoins je vous laisse sur cet OS et j'en ferais un TS suivant vos avis._

 _D'ailleurs, laissez moi ceux-ci en reviews, ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer, d'accord ? Merci beaucoup !_

 _Jenkins._


	2. Deuxième partie

Midorima Shintaro, de son prénom Shintaro, attendait avec agacement son coéquipier. Ce dernier devait l'emmener à leur prochain match de basket-ball. Midorima était allé dans le lycée Shutoku et ce dernier possédait une grande équipe de basket-ball avant même son arrivée. Voilà un an déjà qu'il était dans ce lycée et un an qu'il commençait à s'assouplir, comme au temps où elle était encore là. Mais ça, il ne voulait plus y penser. Personne, externe à la Génération des Miracles et sa manager, n'était au courant de son existence. Pas même Takao Kazunari, ce coéquipier étonnement en retard. Celui-ci avait été le premier à réellement comprendre qui Midorima était depuis qu'il était à Shutoku. Il avait toujours cet air insouciant et moqueur au visage, et pourtant il était toujours honnête envers Midorima, qu'il surnommait « Shin-chan » pour le charrier. Il n'avait encore jamais été en retard quand il s'agissait de Midorima. En fait, ce dernier avait du mal à concevoir qu'on pouvait être en retard à un rendez-vous, quel qu'il soit, et commençait à s'impatienter, tapant du pied devant le porche de sa maison. Takao avait déjà cinq minutes de retard, et il avait tout intérêt à ne pas en avoir plus. Le téléphone de Midorima sonna à cette pensée. Après un coup d'oeil au numéro affiché, il décrocha :

 **\- Takao, tu es en retard.**

 **\- Désolé Shin-chan… J'ai attrapé la fièvre, je ne pourrais pas venir.**

 **\- Pardon ? Nous jouons contre Seirin, nous ne pouvons pas gagner sans toi.**

 **\- Oh, c'est rare que tu m'estimes nécessaire, Shin-chan…** _Railla le malade depuis le téléphone._

 **\- Evidemment que tu es nécessaire pour ce chance est supérieure à la mienne aujourd'hui et tu es le seul à voir Kuroko. Je m'en fiche de cette fièvre, tu t'habilles et tu vas tout de suite au stade.**

Midorima raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Takao ne savait pas que ce n'était pas le bon jour pour contrarier son ami… Il prit son vélo et se mit en route pour le stade. C'était rare qu'il parte seul, et d'autant plus qu'il utilise son propre vélo. Aussi, lorsque ses coéquipiers le virent arriver, seul, en pédalant, ils comprirent qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Takao. Tous étaient de nouveaux titulaires. Le capitaine, frère de l'ancien capitaine, s'approcha de Midorima.

 **\- Où est Takao ?**

Midorima haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Bonjour. Il a de la fièvre, mais il viendra quand même. Je lui ai ordonné.**

Le capitaine hocha la tête et tous partirent se préparer.

Un peu plus loin, dans un autre vestiaire, Kuroko Tetsuya, de son prénom Tetsuya, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait trois ans, jour pour jour, qu'il avait lu cette fameuse lettre. Deux ans, seulement, qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire. Un an, enfin, qu'il avait réalisé son souhait. Simplement, Kuroko aurait souhaité que ça la fasse revenir. Il savait bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait oublié. Mais aucun n'en parlait, préférant l'enterrer dans leur coeur. Momoi Satsuki, de son prénom Satsuki, était la seule à en parler avec Kuroko. Mais ce dernier ne disait pas grand chose, le coeur trop lourd de culpabilité. Ce jour-là, il aurait préféré se terrer chez lui et ne pas en bouger. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son équipe comptait sur lui pour jouer contre Shutoku. Il ne pouvait pas juste se concentrer sur sa douleur et se renfermer. Alors il prenait sur lui, le regard triste. Kagami Taïga, son coéquipier et sa nouvelle « lumière » comme il aimait à l'appeler, posa sa main sur son épaule sans dire un mot. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kagami fit comprendre son soutien à Kuroko. Ce dernier eut un maigre sourire et se reconcentra sur ses gestes. Il s'échauffait les muscles, déjà habillé. Ses autres coéquipiers se préparaient encore. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du vestiaire. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du terrain en riant, Kuroko aperçut sa chevelure brune au détour d'un couloir. Mais c'était trop rapide, ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Le jeune homme hésita un instant, se laissant distancer par ses coéquipiers qui ne s'en apercevaient même pas, puis rejoignit ceux-ci. Ce devait être le fruit de son imagination. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Elle leur avait bien dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Cette pensée serra son coeur. Il se secoua mentalement et se concentra sur le match. Il ne devait pas être distrait. Ce match serait difficile et il allait avoir bien du mal à gagner. Son équipe comptait sur lui et il devait gagner. Il entra sur le terrain et remarqua aussitôt la chevelure verte de son ancien coéquipier, Midorima Shintaro. Ce dernier était entrain de s'échauffer tranquillement sur le terrain. Il était distrait. Lui aussi pensait à elle… Le match commença rapidement.

À la fin du match, la Génération des Miracles se rejoignit sur un terrain de Basket-ball non loin du stade. Aomine Daiki et Kise Ryota, de leurs prénoms respectifs Daiki et Ryota, s'étaient mollement défiés en duel pour se changer les idées. Kuroko et Midorima s'étaient, pour une fois, assis côte à côte sur un banc, sans pour autant se disputer. Eux deux ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus… Mais ils faisaient une trêve pour ce jour si particulier. Chacun avait remarqué la tristesse des autres. Même Aomine, qui semblait toujours détaché de l'amour, ne semblait pas avoir oublié une seule seconde cette fille-là. Après tout, elle fut sa petite amie durant presque deux ans. Akashi Seijuro et Murasakibara Atsushi, de leurs prénoms respectifs Seijuro et Atsushi, avaient pour une fois enterré la hache de guerre et discutaient gentiment du dernier match qu'ils avaient vu (soit celui entre Seirin et Shutoku). Ils étaient debout non loin des deux joueurs concernés qui commençaient à avoir du mal à les supporter parler de leur match difficile. Midorima fut le premier à craquer :

 **\- Ca suffit ! Arrêtez de parler de ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nécessaire.**

 **\- Ah ouais ? T'es juste dégoûté, Mido-chin, que Kuro-chin soit un si bon adversaire, pas vrai ?** _Le charria Murasakibara_

 **\- Non, je n'ai juste pas envie d'entendre parler de ce match. Est-ce assez clair pour toi, cervelle de moineau ?**

Murasakibara fronça les sourcils, prit d'une soudaine envie de l'écraser. Akashi estima nécessaire d'intervenir :

 **\- Shintaro, reste calme. Et toi aussi, Atsushi. C'est un ordre.**

Cela ne calma pas pour autant le géant aux cheveux violets, mais il ne dit mot, par respect pour la journée en elle-même. Il manquait encore quelqu'un, qui devait venir d'ici peu. Momoi Satsuki. Elle n'était toujours pas là, ce qui intriguait Kuroko, sans qu'il n'en montre rien. Momoi avait pour habitude d'être envahissante envers Kuroko et, donc, d'arriver toujours en avance quand il était là. Hors, cette fois-ci, elle était en retard. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait la retenir ainsi… Et il n'était visiblement pas le seul à se le demander. Aomine quitta d'un pas rageur le terrain pour se laisser choir sur le banc aux côtés de son ami aux cheveux couleur ciel.

 **\- Pu**** ! Elle fout quoi ?! J'te jure que si y a un mec qui l'a accosté je l'enterre vivant !**

Cela eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Kuroko. Midorima leva les yeux au ciel. Akashi pouffa mentalement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Murasakibara ignorait totalement Aomine en mangeant des chips. Kise revenait, haletant, du terrain, ayant perdu toute fougue. Ce jour là, tous six étaient stressés et attristés, mais ils tenaient néanmoins une illusion. Ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se laisser aller face aux regards des autres, même entre eux. Ils se comprenaient, c'est pourquoi ils souhaitaient passer la journée ensemble.

 **\- J'espère pour elle qu'elle ne trouvera personne d'autre que Kurokocchi, sinon c'est mal barré pour elle !** _Se moqua gentiment Kise._

Oui, ce jour là, ils étaient tous trop gentils les uns avec les autres. Mais ils avaient une bonne raison… Même Akashi, qui avait parfaitement donné l'illusion d'être indifférent à sa perte, en était profondément bouleversé et le montrait pour la première fois ce jour là. Même lui n'en pouvait plus et voulait son retour. Mais tous savaient une chose : elle ne reviendrait pas.

 **\- Kise-kun, j'espère que tu te trompes. Rétorqua d'une voix plate le concerné.**

 **\- Si c'est Tetsu, c'est bon… Mais je veux pas qu'elle tombe sur un connard comme moi !**

 **\- Au moins, tu reconnais ce que tu es, Aomine.** _Claqua Midorima._

 **\- Quoi ?!** _S'exclama Aomine en se levant._

On aurait dit qu'il avait des ressorts aux fesses tant il s'était levé avec empressement. L'As de Too fila vers l'As de Shutoku et l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant légèrement. Aomine était plutôt sur les nerfs. C'était sa façon à lui d'accueillir cette journée particulière, malheureusement. Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, le regard dur.

 **\- Après tout, c'est toi qui l'a faite le plus souffrir.**

Là, tous les coeurs semblèrent s'arrêter. Il avait parlé d'elle. Aomine relâcha le shooteur et s'écarta de quelques pas, comme hébété. C'était bien pire que s'il avait été frappé de toutes les forces de Nebuya Eikichi, un coéquipier d'Akashi à la puissance musculaire démesurée. La blessure était rouverte et le regard d'Aomine traduisait une immense souffrance. La voix tremblante, il rétorqua :

 **\- Peut-être, oui. Mais on est chacun coupable. Il n'y a pas que moi, Midorima.**

Kise avait baissé la tête, les larmes prêtes à couler. Murasakibara s'était arrêté de manger et avait même envie de vomir. Il balança d'ailleurs son paquet de chips à la poubelle sans même regarder cette dernière, le regard triste. Akashi avait eu un mouvement de recul puis avait fusillé du regard Midorima. Ce dernier n'avait pas le droit de remettre ça sur le tapis. Kuroko, quant à lui, allait se lever pour calmer le jeu quand Momoi arriva en courant, un papier à la main. Elle s'écria :

 **\- Les garçons ! C'est une lettre de sa part !**

Tous se figèrent et se tournèrent vers elle. Les sentiments étaient égaux pour tous, sauf dans leur intensité. Ils étaient partagés entre la joie de recevoir une lettre d'elle et la douleur que ce ne soit pas elle en chair et en os. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses s'assit sur le banc à côté de Kuroko et décacheta l'enveloppe.

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte, pour qu'on la découvre ensemble.**

Tous, hormis la manageuse, hochèrent la tête, impatients de connaître le contenu de la lettre. Momoi sortit d'abord une page de journal de l'enveloppe. On pouvait voir les exploits de chacun d'entre eux sur divers articles. Tous furent étonnés. Puis, elle sortit la lettre. Le papier était épais, comme du papier à grain. Momoi déplia la lettre et lut à haute voix.

 **\- Salut tout le monde. Je tenais à vous envoyer cette lettre pour vous féliciter, vous m'avez épatée. Vous vous êtes tous améliorés et, pourtant, vous êtes redevenus vous-même. Là, vous devez tous être ensemble sur un terrain de basket-ball, pas vrai ? Je connais bien Momoi, je sais qu'elle fera en sorte de vous lire cette lettre au bon moment. Shintaro, tu as enfin réalisé ton rêve d'aller à Shutoku. Continue et vas aussi loin que tu le pourras, d'accord ? Daiki. C'est… Plus compliqué de t'écrire. Sans doute parce que je continue à t'aimer… Néanmoins, sache que je suis fière que tu sois enfin redevenu le Daiki que je connais, même si tu n'es pas tout à fait comme avant. Ta rivalité avec ce Kagami Taïga est une très bonne chose, elle t'entraînera au sommet. Tetsuya-kun, je me dois de te remercier. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais. Merci de leur avoir remis les idées en place. Merci de t'être toi-même remis les idées en place. Je sais que ta dernière année de collège a été très difficile et que tu comptais arrêter le basket-ball, mais je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir continué. Sei-chan, j'espère que tu es fier de ton équipe. Ils sont tous excellents, et c'est grâce à toi, même si tu les as laissé partir en vrille. Je te félicite toi aussi. Atsushi, arrête de manger en permanence et découvre de nouveaux amis : il suffit juste que tu ouvres ton coeur à certaines personnes autour de toi qui tiennent à toi. Chaque fois que je vois des bonbons japonais, je pense à toi tu sais. Même s'il serait faux de dire que je ne pense pas à vous sept en permanence… Enfin. Ryo-kun. Tu es génial ! Continue de t'améliorer, un jour tu parviendras à battre Daiki en one on one, j'en suis certaine ! Toutes mes félicitations, ne. Momoi, pardonne moi de t'avoir laissée seule aussi longtemps. Mais, en échange, tu auras sans doute une surprise d'ici peu… Je ne vais pas vous garder plus longtemps, profitez donc ! Oh et, Shintaro ? J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi dans l'enveloppe. Prends le sur toi le 10 avril. Passez donc du bon temps… En ce 09 avril. XXX.**

Tous restèrent muets. Midorima attrapa machinalement l'enveloppe et en tira un petit objet. C'était une plume blanche et douce, de la même taille qu'une plume de moineau. Avec beaucoup de douceur, le jeune homme mit la plume dans son sac. Puis, il tourna son regard sur Momoi, comme tous les autres hommes sur le terrain.

 **Momoi-san, comment savait-elle quand tu allais nous lire cette lettre ?** _Demanda Kuroko d'une voix inexpressive._

 **Elle se doutait qu'on se verrait tous aujourd'hui, j'imagine… Après tout, ça fait trois ans maintenant.** _Souffla la jeune femme._

Aomine était totalement perdu. Une lueur d'espoir s'était insufflée dans son coeur, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas à espérer. Elle ne reviendrait pas, alors à quoi bon espérer qu'elle l'aime ? Il ne parvenait absolument pas à se contrôler quand il s'agissait d'elle, c'est pourquoi il partit en courant, comme à sa précédente lettre, qu'il pensait pourtant être la dernière. Murasakibara tremblait. Que voulait-elle dire par « _ **il suffit que tu ouvres ton coeur à certaines personnes autour de toi**_ » ? Il avait peur de comprendre… Akashi, lui, avait baissé la tête. Il savait qu'il l'avait déçue, mais il avait espéré qu'elle le félicite plus en approfondi… Il se maudit silencieusement. Il avait l'impression d'être un chien en attente d'une récompense de sa maîtresse et ça l'agaçait fortement. Normalement, c'était lui le maître. Midorima avait le coeur qui battait vite, très vite. Ca y était, elle avait brisé cette nouvelle carapace, en une simple lettre sans présence. Il voulait que sa petite soeur revienne… Et, cette fois, il en avait l'espoir. Kise avait un sourire triste aux lèvres. À présent, il savait qu'elle veillait sur eux. Alors il allait lui montrer qu'il était fort, plus fort que celui qu'elle aimait. Parce qu'il avait toujours été jaloux d'Aomine qui avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait avoir… Kuroko ne disait mot, ne montrait rien. Mais, intérieurement, il s'était mis à espérer très fort. Etait-ce elle qu'il avait entrevue avant le match ? Etait-elle près d'eux ? Les voyait-elle ? Il la chercha aux alentours mais ne la vit pas. Evidemment qu'il ne la verrait pas… S'insultant mentalement, il partit à la recherche d'une personne qui était proche, elle, assurément : Aomine Daiki. Momoi, quant à elle, se demandait quelle serait sa surprise. Elle espérait sincèrement revoir son amie au plus vite, car elle lui manquait énormément.

Le lendemain, Midorima garda sa plume sur lui toute la journée, ne répondant pas aux interrogations de son coéquipier déjà rétabli. Oha-Asa avait dit le matin-même qu'il s'agissait de son objet chanceux du jour, ce qui l'avait intrigué. Le soir, il fut invité par Momoi à aller au restaurant. Surpris, il accepta. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva au restaurant, il remarqua très rapidement la grande table où se côtoyaient les membres de la Génération des Miracles presque au complet. Il soupira et maudit Momoi de ne pas l'avoir prévenue. Il ne serait pas venu s'il avait su qu'il devrait les supporter… Akashi était bien le seul que Midorima supportait sans problème. Il se joignit donc à leur table et discuta un moment avec son ancien capitaine. Le chaos était présent à la table où Murasakibara, Aomine et Kise mangeaient déjà, avec plus ou moins d'appétit. Pour une fois, Aomine n'en avait pas beaucoup et se contentait de deux Teriyaki burgers, ce qui était anormal de sa part. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et les regards de tous les joueurs furent attirés sur les deux créatures féminines qui ne leur étaient pas si inconnues et qui venaient d'entrer. L'une avait des cheveux roses… Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit de Momoi. Aussi, les garçons ne s'attardèrent pas sur elle, l'ayant beaucoup vu au cours de ces derniers jours. Non, ils se concentrèrent plutôt sur la deuxième jeune femme. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux noisettes. Ceux-ci étaient soulignés par de longs cils de biche. Ses lèvres étaient fines et roses. Ses joues étaient elles-aussi rosies, par le froid de ce début avril. Sa poitrine était généreuse - pour preuve : elle était tout ce qu'aimait Aomine. Ses jambes étaient longues et fines, si bien qu'elle faisait la taille d'Akashi, qui était lui-même un peu plus grand que Kuroko. Elle avait muri depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, elle semblait plus apaisée et plus douce encore. Elle semblait surtout avoir beaucoup vécu encore sans eux. Aomine se leva soudainement, comme dans un sursaut, à sa vue. Momoi eut un immense sourire et s'exclama :

 **\- Micchan est de retour !**

Kise et Midorima en pleurèrent, Murasakibara en arrêta net de manger, Akashi en eut le souffle coupé et Kuroko l'observa avec une attention nouvelle. Et Aomine ? Lui, il lui sauta dessus dans les règles : en l'embrassant comme un dégénéré.

 _Ohayo~_

 _Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir lu et, surtout, à remercier Foudre-Aqua pour m'avoir encouragée à écrire une suite._

 _J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus. (Moi, je suis un peu déçue de cette suite, j'en imaginais une mieux quand j'ai écris la première partie, mais l'idée s'est envolée et j'ai essayé de la reconstituer…)_

 _Réponse à Foudre-Aqua :_ _Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Dois-je te dire que tu es la première à m'en laisser une ? Ca me remplit de joie, sérieusement, j'ai souris comme une malade à la vue de ta reviews. Donc voici la suite que tu attendais si impatiemment… J'espère qu'elle t'a plue ! (C'est toi qui m'as décidée à écrire la suite ;) )_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et à prendre en compte vos avis, c'est toujours bénéfique ! ;)_

 _Jenkins._


End file.
